


If You Had Only Loved Me

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Tried, I came up with a shitty concept and just bolted, anyways enjoy this shit, how the fuck was I supposed to make it scary, it's not scary but at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: It’s so… dark…Why is it so dark…?I just wanted to show you how much I cared.…Was it all a lie?
Kudos: 2





	1. If You Had Only Loved Me

_ It’s so… dark… _

_ Why is it so dark…? _

_ I just wanted to show you how much I cared. _

_ … _

_ Was it all a lie? _

\---

The year is 2015, and you’re a depressed sack of shit of a college student. While most of your high school peers are out there smoking drugs and fucking bitches, you’re browsing through random shit at a garage sale. God, when did your life get so pathetic? You wish you were hanging out at parties, maybe getting a girlfriend, and- Oh shit, that’s a pokemon game.

You walk over to the middle-aged lady that owns the house, and show it to her.

“How much for this?” You ask, and for whatever goddamn reason, she looks down at it with a look of pained nostalgia. You could ask, but really, you don’t actually care. Of course, she decides to tell you anyways.

“That was my nephew’s favorite game,” she begins, and you kind of regret coming here now because she’s starting to get teary eyed. You are, however, semi-polite when you’re in a good mood, so you ask a question that you know you’ll regret.

“What happened?”

“Oh,” she says, quite pathetically, “His mother ended up locking him in a closet and he… well…”

Fucking yikes.

You offer your condolences, but also really regret picking up the game. This shit’s probably haunted as fuck. Still, when the lady offers to let you have it for free due to the bad memories associated with it, you mentally say “fuck it” and take it home.

It’s not like ghosts are real.

\---

_ I… I did everything for you. _

_ Why are you so upset? _

_ Why did you lock me in here? Don’t you love me? _

\---

Okay, this has got to be the shittiest fucking pokemon game you’ve ever played. Who the hell greenlit this? Nobody has any fucking personality to the point where you’re pretty sure that cardboard cutouts were more three-dimensional than the characters in this game. How the hell did Little Jimmy (rest his soul) fucking enjoy this shit? Kid had no taste. If it weren’t for the constant view of the cute girl you’d selected to play as, you would’ve just put it down.

God, you needed to get laid.

Anyways, you manage to stumble across a wild eevee -- oh fuck yeah, umbreon time. After a few hits, you get its HP down into the red, and throw a pokeball.

Shit, was that a critical capture? Nice.

Since this little dude’s gonna be an Umbreon, you name him Shadow. After all, uUmbreon’s got red eyes and rings. Kinda like-

Yeah. Moving on.

Your annoying, pink shirted rival is talking about some bullshit that you really don’t care about. Saying something about how close you and your Eevee seem. Yawn, whatever. You prepare for the battle that you’re sure is coming, but instead:

“You should take really good care of that Eevee -- It’s really special, you know!”

Yeah, yeah, whatever. It’s just pixels on a screen.

\---

_ Why can’t you love me? _

_ I did nothing wrong. _

_ So why do you hate me so much? _

\---

Is this game fucking serious right now? There is NO WAY that your fucking Eevee evolved into a goddamned SYLVEON. It had no fairy type moves, zero hearts in that fucking friendship simulator, and you only ever trained it at night. So what the hell, game? Was this a glitch?

You look it up, and no, it’s not. There’s literally no fucking person who had the same issue as you.

Ugh, you probably did some shit without realizing it. That’s the most logical answer, you think, even as your rivals all tell you how great your new Sylveon is. Ha, it’s not like you’ll keep it. As soon as you get to the pokemon center, you shove that girly motherfucker into the pc and turn off the game. You’ll try again tomorrow night.

\---

_ … _

\---

After a long day of classes, you finally settle down into your bed to play some more pokemon. Honestly, at this point, you’re only playing to torture yourself and see how bad it can really get. Like, honestly, it’s so fucking-

What.

What the fuck.

What the actual  _ goddamned fuck. _

Your fucking character. Is dead on the ground. Like, face down. Blood puddle. What the fuck.

Is this a goddamned prank? Are you hallucinating? Whatever the answer is, you just hold down the power button and go to restart it.

Well, something did change, because now she’s covered in a blanket, with her fucking hat a bit away. It’s the default one, since you never bothered to change the clothes, but that’s irrelevant to the fact that your happy little pokemon trainer is now a dead fucking body.

What the fuck happened? Did you get pranked by the woman who sold you the game? You must have -- it was probably just recoded. Angrily, you slam your 3ds shut and plop down. You’ll figure this shit out tomorrow.

\---

Except that the shadows oozing out of the console make sure that you never wake up.

\---

_ “Why didn’t you just love me?” _

_ Stab. _

_ “They told you to love me. I MADE them tell you to love me!” _

_ Stab. _

_ “But you just abandoned me, just like she did!” _

_ Stab. Stab. Stab. _

_ Bloody tears fall from blue eyes and roll down stark white cheeks, staining the skin as they go. _

_ “Wasn’t I good enough?” _

_ You stab, and stab, and stab, but... _

_ He’s already dead. This man, who took the game that your cursed spirit was bound to, is dead. And you’re free. _

_ You don’t know how -- maybe it’s that you were shoved away to rot in there, just like you were in life. But it doesn’t matter. You’re out. And now… _

_ You pick up the cartridge and, with a twitch of a pink ear, snap it in half. _

_ You’re never going back in. _

_ You stand up from the corpse, smoothing out the skirt that you had stolen from your ‘“trainer” before your grand escape. Sure, you look different than you did in life. But that’s part of the fun, right? So what if you’re unlovable? _

_ You’ll just be the cutest killer out there. _


	2. Angry Spirit (Image)

i've come to make an announcement: shadow the sylveon is a bitchass motherfucker.

**Author's Note:**

> The document title is "sylveon is real and he fucked my wife".


End file.
